leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Articuno (Pokémon)
|} Articuno (Japanese: フリーザー Freezer) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with and , it is one of the three Legendary birds of Kanto. Biology Articuno is a large avian Pokémon with predominantly blue plumage and wings said to be made of ice. On its forehead is a crest that consists of three, darker blue rhombus-shaped feathers. It has circular red eyes, a short gray beak, and long, thin gray legs. Each foot has three forward facing toes and one that faces backward. On its chest is a mass of pale blue, downy feathers. Its long, streamer-like tail is longer than its body and the same shade of blue as its crest. When Articuno flaps its wings, it can chill the moisture in the air around it, making snow fall. It flies from icy mountain to icy mountain. According to legend, it appears before doomed travelers lost in icy regions. As seen in the anime, Articuno sometimes aids travelers and guides them to safety. Articuno lives in cold, . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Articuno debuted in The Power of One. Lawrence III wanted to capture the three Legendary birds, as well as their master , for his own personal collection. Articuno made its main series debut in Moving Pictures, where it was seen flying at a distance. It reappeared in the same way in Spring Fever. had gone to search for Articuno in the Johto region so he could add its photograph to his photo album, and followed it to Snowtop Mountain, where he finally took a snapshot of it in Freeze Frame. Noland's Articuno The Frontier Brain uses a befriended wild against certain challengers, as seen in Numero Uno Articuno and The Symbol Life, when he accepted 's challenge and battled ; it was eventually defeated. Other The Mirage Master briefly wielded the power of a Mirage Articuno in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. Minor appearances An Articuno appeared in 's fantasy in An EGG-sighting Adventure!. An Articuno made a cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. An Articuno made a brief cameo in the opening sequence of The Rise of Darkrai, where it was seen flying across the sky. An Articuno made a cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. An Articuno appeared in An Electrifying Rage! in a fantasy. An Articuno appeared during the ending credits of I Choose You!, where Sorrel and his witnessed it flying overhead whilst in a snowy environment. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Origins ]] an Articuno in Seafoam Islands in File 4: Charizard. He later used it in his battle with , but it was easily defeated. In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga 's Articuno appears in Off To The Battle Frontier!!. In the movie adaptations Articuno appears in the of The Power of One by Tanigami Toshio. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga ]] Articuno appears in The Legendary Articuno!. It lives atop a mountain used by a ski resort and is rumored to spirit away the lives of lost travelers, but in reality, it is a friendly Pokémon that runs a Snowcone shop. , and enter a Snowcone-eating contest at Articuno's shop, and Articuno also rescues an injured Hazel. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Articuno first appeared in You know... Articuno! where it was being chased by several Team Rocket Grunts. It is shown to seal itself in a block of ice when it senses the presence of an enemy. It strongly dislikes confrontation. However, in Pokémon Adventures volume 3, Team Rocket was able to temporary get hold of it, together with and . It was used by the then-Rocket Executive Koga to try to finish and and succeeded in freezing them, but that turned out to be a strategy to let the ninja master's guard down and attack him from behind when Blue's Charizard unfroze them. After his defeat, it is called upon by Sabrina's with Zapdos and merged to form , a combination that proved almost unstoppable until Saur, the it knocked out of the wall, saved its Trainers with a web created using and evolved to to deliver the final blow with Charizard and Blasty. It at last regains its freedom after the defeat and splits from its fellow birds. Much later, in the , it reappears under 's possession with its fellow birds and is lent to Red in the battle against Will and Karen, who nearly overwhelmed the three with and . Since it has not been seen since, it has either been kept in the box or released, its true status unknown. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Falkner has an Articuno which debuted in The Legendary Pokémon Appears!. It went up against 's after it came from another time. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Articuno debuted in Will You Risk Your Life To Play The Magic Game?! and was caught by in the next chapter. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Blaine catches an Articuno with 's help. In the TCG Merchandise Articuno was one of the first four Pokémon designs revealed when the Pokémon 151 brand was first announced. In the shirt design, an Articuno is rising out of the right side with the number 144 on its chest. Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee When released from a Poké Ball, Articuno will use a attack that freezes any opponent that is caught in it for a few seconds. Trophy information "Clouds gather, the barometer plunges, and fresh snow falls from the frigid air when this legendary Pokémon takes wing. Graceful and elegant, it boasts long tail feathers that flap in the wind and are lovely to behold. As would be expected, its combat moves are based on its cold nature; they include and ." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Articuno reappears as a trophy. Trophy information NA: The air around Articuno is always cool, and it can make snow fall on even the hottest of days. It must be the perfect Pokémon to have around in summer! Then again, do you really want to be the one to use a Legendary bird Pokémon as an ice machine? Let's just think this through for a minute. '' '''PAL': The air around Articuno is always cool, and it can make snow fall on even the hottest of days. It must be the perfect Pokémon to have around in summer! Then again, do you really want to be the one to use a Legendary Bird Pokémon as an ice machine? You'd just get the cold shoulder from the whole Pokémon community. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Articuno appears as a alongside and . Game data NPC appearances * : Articuno resides in Frosty Forest and challenges the player and partner when they trespass. Articuno then accuses the player and partner of causing the snow of the forest to melt. An then appears and convinces Articuno to let the player and partner pass through. * : Articuno is the guardian of the Icy Flute. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} }} |} |} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} Sinnoh (Only one)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} (Only one) (if the chose )}} |} |} ) (Only one)}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and }} |} |} In side games |area=Cave}} |area=Seafoam Islands}} |} |} |} |} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode S)}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Mt. Sorbet}} |} |} |area=Glacier: World Axle - B2F (post-ending)}} |area=Nixtorm (special)}} |area=Frenzy Square: Race against the Clock (Reward), Verdant Plaza: Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 5}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX4 Event: Articuno Appears}} |area=Dark Land: Ice Floe Island (Special Boss)}} |area=Blue Point}} |area=Area 22: Stage 09}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Articuno|English|United States|50 |November 30 to December 20, 2001; February 15 to 21, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Shiny Articuno}} |Journey Across America Articuno|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Articuno}} |Top 10 Distribution Articuno|English|United Kingdom|70|June 10, 2006; October 14 to November 19, 2006|link=List of English event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Articuno}} |Top 10 Distribution Articuno|Italian|Italy|70|June 23 to 25, 2006|link=List of Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Articuno}} |Top 10 Distribution Articuno|Spanish|Spain|70|June 27 to August 27, 2006|link=List of Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Articuno}} |Party of the Decade Articuno|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Articuno}} |Top 10 Distribution Articuno|German|Germany|70|September 24 to November 5, 2006|link=List of German event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Articuno}} |Top 10 Distribution Articuno|French|France|70|September 26, 2006|link=List of French event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Articuno}} |Pokémon Scrap Articuno|Japanese region|Online|70|March 1 to August 31, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Articuno}} |Aldora Articuno|PAL region|Online|70|March 11 to September 30, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Articuno}} |Movie Articuno|Korean region|Online|70|May 2 to July 31, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Articuno}} |Aldora Articuno|American region|Online|70|May 3 to August 31, 2016|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Articuno}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |special= , , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * In the second episode of the anime, there is an engraving on a wall in the Viridian City Pokémon Center that depicts the Legendary birds. Ash mistakes the Articuno engraving as . While the blue coloration of the stone indicates the type, and the wings and crest feathers are those of Articuno, the multiple tail feathers look nothing like Articuno's tail, being more similar in appearance to those of Ho-Oh. * In , as well as , there are binoculars in the gate separating Fuchsia City from , through which Articuno can be seen flying toward the sea. In a lapse of continuity, or possibly due to oversight by the designers, it is still visible in the binoculars even if it is captured or defeated in the Seafoam Islands. * In the opening of ''Spring Fever, points out a tall mountain that is Articuno's home. This mountain is, on the outside, the same as Ice Island, Articuno's home in The Power of One. * In , it is the only one in its trio that cannot be encountered unless the player enters an event password. ** Also, it is the only Pokémon in IQ group C. * Articuno was the last Generation I Pokémon to be introduced in the anime, and the only one that did not appear in Season 1, if movies and banned episodes are included ( is the last if its appearances in movies are not counted). * Articuno is the only Pokémon other than and that is able to learn an accuracy-focusing move and a OHKO move, learning and . An Articuno using this combination can be fought in the Battle Subway. Origin This Pokémon's appearance may be based on the , deriving from the Persian رخ , which is that of a giant arctic bird. Also, its long tail and small body may be reference to the rare bird, the . It is also anatomically very similar to the . Name origin Articuno is a combination of arctic (far northern regions of the globe) and uno ( for one, indicating that it is the first in the series of Kanto Legendary birds). Freezer is literally freezer (that which freezes). In other languages and the Norse god |es=Articuno|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Arktos|demeaning=From |it=Articuno|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=프리져 Freeser|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=急凍鳥 Gāpdungníuh|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Quick-freezing bird" |zh_cmn=急凍鳥 / 急冻鸟 Jídòngniǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Quick-freezing bird" |hi=आरतीकुनो Articuno|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Артикуно Artikuno|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Articuno (M02) * Articuno (Adventures) * Noland's Articuno * Legendary birds Notes External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary trio Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Kanto Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium Category:Sinnoh Legendary Pokémon Category:Orre Legendary Pokémon Category:Roaming Pokémon Category:Pokémon that run from battle de:Arktos es:Articuno fr:Artikodin it:Articuno ja:フリーザー zh:急冻鸟